


Won't Deny Them

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Sounds and Colors - Saiunkoku Monogatari Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Comfort, Incest, M/M, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: If one day Ryuuki and Shuurei ask him, Seiran won't be able to deny them.





	

Ryuuki's lips are sweeter than when they were children. Seiran can't help but kiss back, taste the honey of Ryuuki's tongue once more as he lets Ryuuki's hands touch his face, his chest, feel how Ryuuki's body fits against his.

“Stay the night,” Ryuuki asks him, pressing his face to his neck and it's the most natural thing to hold him close, despite the fact that he has not held his brother for so long, despite the fact that the only thing over them is Ryuuki's soft hair.

Something hurts below his ribs but Seiran decides not to pay attention to that, instead pressing soft kisses to Ryuuki's forehead, temple, cheekbone, lips, leaning his forehead against his to look into his eyes.

“My lady will be here soon,” he whispers as an apology, letting go of Ryuuki, still a little uncertain of how to feel when his brother holds someone other than him in his heart, uncertain that Shuurei might care so much for someone else. He truly is an horrible man.

“She loves you,” Ryuuki whispers and Seiran is startled by Ryuuki's words imitating his thoughts, but then Ryuuki smiles at him, holding to his hands, eyes caring, soft and trusting. “But that's alright. Because I love you, too.”

Seiran doesn't say anything about that, just kisses his brother again before standing up and dressing quickly. He only turns back to press another kiss to Ryuuki's forehead before going away, long before Shuurei will walk in to keep Ryuuki from having nightmares.

Seiran doesn't know if what Ryuuki said is the truth, not the way his brother meant it. What he does know, is that if one day the two of them ask him, he won't be able to deny them. He has never been able to do so.


End file.
